batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bullet for Bullock
| season = 2 | number = 19 | image = File:A Bullet for Bullock Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 14, 1995 | director = Frank Paur | writer = Michael Reaves | story = | teleplay = | music = Harvey Cohen | previous1 = Catwalk | next1 = The Lion and the Unicorn | previous2 = Sideshow | next2 = Trial }} A Bullet for Bullock is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It features Harvey Bullock as the main character and it is an adaptation from an original comic book story. "A Bullet for Bullock" was the 67th produced episode overall and the second episode produced in the second season. Despite its early production schedule, the episode was one of the last to be aired. Synopsis Someone has put a hit out on Gotham's toughest cop, Harvey Bullock. After surviving several near misses, Bullock realizes he has no choice but to reluctantly ask Batman to help him discover who is behind the murder attempts. During their investigation Bullock learns that his gruff and mean-spirited manner has created enemies in the unlikeliest of people. Plot Detective Harvey Bullock walks home at night when a car almost crashes against him forcing him to jump to an alley. Bullock takes out his gun and fires twice at the car that gets away after the incident. Looking down the street, Bullock decides he needs some help. The next night, the Batsignal is lit and Batman answers the summoning. He starts looking for Commisioner Gordon, but instead he meets Bullock, who explains the situation about the latest threats he's been receiving and he asks Batman help finding the responsible behind it all. Bullock gives Batman a long list of suspects and they both know that the job won't be an easy one. Feeling unsafe, Bullock reaches his apartment and upon entering, Nivens, the landlord, complains to him about his messy habits and unkept apartment, but Bullock just ignores him and makes fun of the distressed landlord. Inside his apartment, Bullock is scared by a shadow in the wall created by his trenchcoat and a swarm of cockroaches crawling to a hole in the wall. At that same moment, Batman analyzes the information given by Bullock on the Batcomputer and then he decides to keep an eye on Bullock for safety. Later, Bullock and Renée Montoya are on a raid and as they get inside a building, they capture a small time gang of three members. One of them escapes through the window and up the rooftop using the fire ladder. Bullock follows the thug and they start a gun fight on the rooftop. The thug is able to sneak behind Bullock, but before he could fire his gun, Batman drops down on him and knocks him out. Bullock thanks Batman, but the latter wants to ask Harvey some questions. As Bullock is taking care of the thug, he tells Batman that they'll talk later, after his shift ends and right before Montoya gets to the rooftop, Batman is gone. Harvey gets into his apartment and he notices someone moving inside. He aims his gun towards the person and when he turns the lights on, he realizes that it is Batman. The Dark Knight wants to know about the threatening letters he has been given and after reading them, Batman concludes that whoever is behind it all is looking to scare Harvey, but not harm him. Going on with his life, Bullock goes to buy some donuts and heads down to the subway. However, as he waits, he's shoved in front of one of the incoming trains and is nearly run over. The next day at the GCPD Headquarters, Bullock is clearly feeling nervous. Montoya tries to cheer him up, but the man just wants to be left alone. Moments later, Batman arrives at the place and tells Bullock that he has investigated all the suspects and found that Vinnie "The Shark", a gangster that Bullock had captured, was set free years earlier for his good behaviour and now he might be looking for revenge against Bullock. Harvey recalls Summer Gleeson covering some news regarding "The Shark" and he goes to visit her. Summer isn't really glad to see Harvey and they discuss some unfinished business between them. Summer agrees to tell Harvey some info, but he'd have to wait an hour before she finishes editing her news. Harvey goes outside, but he decides to sneak into Summer's office and starts looking over her files. In the meantime, Batman interrogates a street drug dealer about Vinnie's whereabouts and after some harsh persuation methods, the dark knight learnd all he needs. Bullock makes a mess of Summer's office and when she returns, she kicks Harvey out with nothing but contempt for the officer. Batman finds Bullock and tells him about Vinnie's location and they decide to team up and go to the place. When they arrive, they find Vinnie taking some illegal merchandise and placing it in wagons to deliver it across the city. Batman jumps into the scene and he takes down some of Vinnie's henchmen while Harvey goes straight to Vinnie. Batman and Bullock are surrounded and the gang drop a car structure on top of them. Using some tear gas, Batman attacks the rest of the henchmen and disarms Vinnie, who starts to run but Bullock goes after the man. Moments later and after a hot chase, Harvey catches Vinnie and places him under arrest. At the GCPD HQ, Bullock interrogates Vinnie about the threats he's been receiving but the gang leader seems to know nothing about that business, which makes Harvey uneasy. As he walks home that night, a masked man sneaks behind him and points a gun to him. The man is nervous and he explains that after failing on his plan of scaring Bullock out of Gotham, he must finish him once and for all. At that moment, Batman strikes from the air and takes the agressor down and he proceeds to take the mask off his head, revealing the man to be Nivens, the landlord. Harvey wants to know the reason and Nivens explains that he was pissed at Bullock's filthy habits and lack of hygiene. As the man explains the situation, he has a nervous breakdown and he can't stop laughing. Bullock is truly surprised with the whole situation and he thanks Batman for the help by telling him that he owes him one. Batman leaves the scene but not before telling Bullock not to worry about that since he has too many other things to worry over. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Frank Paur Category:Written by Michael Reaves Category:Animation by Studio Junio Category:Soundtrack by Harvey Cohen Category:Award Winning Episodes Category:Comic Adaptations